If I die, you are Kira
by ax girl
Summary: Light tells L that he is Kira, and threatens to kill him if he tells anyone. Co-written with my friend Sam! XD Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this takes place after Light gets his memories back, and L unchains them.

"L, I think that your cake supply is going to run out soon. Do you want to go and get some more while I am not working on something important?" Light Yagami stood and gently pulled on L's arm. Even after they had been unchained, L still insisted that they did everything together, including making Light still come to get food with him. At least actions such as using the bathroom and showering were now made easy without the other's company; L was kind enough to let Light have his privacy now.

L slowly stood up, keeping his eyes glued to the table where his dwindling piles of sugar were. It was true, there was barely enough cake for the next hour, let alone the rest of the night. Better to get some more now than later, when they might have a lead.

Nodding, L stood up and slowly padded to the door behind Light. "Well, I do not think there is anything any of you can do for the rest of tonight. You are free to go; remember to be back here tomorrow at eight." The task force nodded as one and trickled out the side door, the one that led to the elevators. Sochiro was the last to leave; before he closed the door he shot L a meaningful glance, one that clearly said "Don't over work my son or you will have hell to pay."

_Great, L, now I have you right where I want you. I'll have you before you even know what has happened! _Light tapped his foot impatiently to show L that he wasn't going to be kept waiting all night, and started towards the kitchen to help L carry his cake back to the workroom. L usually brought so much cake back to the room that he had to have Watari help him carry it all, but Watari was out buying L more cake and sugary sweets. There was nobody in the building who could help L now. _Perfect._

While walking behind Light, L noticed Light's hands clench into fists and wondered why. _Maybe Light-kun doesn't like going with me to get cake? But he offered to do it. Hmm… I wonder what could have caused him to become so emotional. _L stopped his musings when he noticed that Light had halted and was looking at him in a way that suggested some very dark inner thoughts.

"…Light-kun, I would appreciate it if you were not to stare at me like that. It makes me feel like you are planning something that-" Light slammed L into the wall, and held him there, despite L's struggles. "Light-kun! This raises your Kira percentages to-"

"Shut up L. I thought you were done with me being Kira. You wanna know something? I am Kira. I was Kira all along, and you knew, but you still couldn't find anything on me. I beat you. And now, if you tell anyone, then I will kill everyone on the task force. Including you. I had Rem tell me your name. Lawliet. L Lawliet. Nice name, but it will only help me defeat you."

L started thinking, and he came to realize something. "Light, I hope you realize that there are cameras recording your every move. If I die tonight, then there is enough proof to convict you of being Kira."

Light only smirked. "You think I didn't think of that? I'm insulted, L. You of all people should know that I am smarter than that. I turned off all the cameras before I got up. Tomorrow you can tell Watari that they misfunctioned and nothing of interest happened tonight." L began to shake his head, but Light slammed him against the wall again.

"If you really want to make this difficult, then I think that I might have to start killing people. How about I start with Matsuda first? He's always annoyed me." L's eyes widened. "Are you going to behave, or do I have to show you what I can do?" L shook his head, and Light slowly let him down onto the floor. "Good. Now call Watari and tell him that you need him to do something that will make him unable to come back here until tomorrow." L only nodded and pulled out his phone.

"Watari, it is me. I require you to fly to England and get me cake from Wammy's bakery. Yes, I know it is excessive, but I really must have some, it makes my mind work better and we might have a break in the case soon." As soon as he was off the phone he glared at Light. "You will be captured and killed, _Kira_. Everyone will know if I die tonight that it was you that killed me, as you were the only one here." He made to stalk away in a huff, but Light caught his arm and pulled him back.

"Oh, I won't kill you tonight, L, but you have to behave. You must do everything I say, or believe me, everyone you know will die before your eyes… and then I will kill you myself." Light smirked, and then dragged L to the kitchen. "If I were you, L, then I would get my sugar fix now. You have five minutes, then no more sugar for the night. I can not stand watching you ingest so many calories. You must eat normally during the day, though, because we don't want anyone getting suspicious, do we?"

L couldn't believe it. First he finds out that his best friend is the person who he has been trying to capture, but then he is told that he is not allowed to have any sugar for the rest of the night. It was too much for his brain to handle, and he feinted.

When L came to, he was in the bedroom that he and Light had shared for so many months while they were chained together. He looked around, and realized that he was in fact chained to the bed. Light was sitting next to him, obviously gloating over his position. "So, L, I figured that you didn't want sugar, and I took the liberty of carrying you here so we could have some fun." At the last few words, Light's smile of superiority grew.

"What are you going to do to me, Light? I would rather like to know, so I can prepare myself mentally." His tone was condescending, but there was real fear in his eyes.

"Oh, but that would ruin the fun. I want you to be able to deal with not having control. Just let me tell you what to do and you might make it out of tonight with some dignity left. Now first, take off your clothes." He paused to smirk, allowing his words to sink in. "When you are finished, you can put this on." He threw a hanger on the bed, with some kind of dress on it, all covered in black lace.

For a moment all L could do was stare at the thing. It was hideous, all frills and bows and lace… but then Light's words sunk in. "Take off all my clothes… and put on this….?" L's mind was weak and confused from lack of sugar and he found himself momentarily at a loss for words.

Light smirked at the pale man's hesitancy and decided to help him out. "Yes, you strip and then don this beautiful, lacy _French maid's dress_." As L continued to gape at the outfit, Light felt the need to add mockingly, "It's Misa's. I thought the black frills would complement the awful circles under your eyes…" After about two more minutes of gaping, Light became impatient. _Is he just going to sit there looking like a goldfish? _Light snapped rather forcefully, "So, don't you like it?"

Some inner instinct told L that to upset Light, no, not Light now, Kira… would be very dangerous, so he responded weakly, "Yes, I like it very much... Kira" The name was half whispered, half hatred, half fear.

Light picked up on the fear and smiled sardonically. "Good. Since you're going to be wearing it either way, I guess it's a good thing that you like it. And when you must say my name, you have to refer to me as Kira-sama. "

L looked up into the face of the villain he hated, trying anxiously to see in it the face of his friend... But the Light he knew was gone, replaced by this sneering, cold, evil monster that looked at down him with pure hatred in its eyes. It smirked at him, and L knew that Light had never been his friend… That the monster had been there for God knows how long, always just beneath the surface, always hating him, always sneering...

Another smirk, and then: "Go on, L. _Put it on_"

A command, one that L couldn't possibly ignore without Light getting angry. He stretched out a pale arm and picked up the frilly dress by the straps. He placed it down next to him as a last, desperate thought of escape occurred to him. "Light, I cannot undress while chained to the bedpost."

Light's face changed from gloatingly amused to angry in an instant. "Then hang the shirt on the bedpost. Rip the shirt. I don't care. Just put on the damn dress."

Not that L had actually expected Light to fall for it, but he was still disappointed as his last hope of escape was squashed. _"Hope is the last to die…"_ The quote flashed unbidden through L's mind, and despite hearing it many times, this was the first time L truly understood it.

L tugged at the shirt, but it really would be impossible to get it off with both hands chained to the bedpost behind him. Light seemed to realize that, and came around to the bed slowly.

"Now you have to promise that you won't try anything, or else….." he let the rest of the sentence unfinished, but they both knew what would happen. Light slowly took the key to the handcuffs from his pocket, and undid L's left hand, attatching the unused handcuff to the bed. L rubbed his wrist with his other hand, but Light glared at him.

"Oh right. I'll do it, keep your pants on." L knew that that was the wrong response when Light just smiled at him. He tugged his shirt off, and left it hanging on the chain behind him. Grabbing the dress, he made to put it on, but Light stopped him.

"Naked first, then dress." L tried not to show his dismay, but it unnerved him to be naked in front of Light, when Light had the power to end L's life right then and there if he wanted to.

Slowly, L unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, and pulled them down. Only his boxers were left, and he quickly pulled them off and has the dress covering his private areas in seconds. Now all that was left was to get into the damn thing. He pulled one arm into it, and gestured to Light that he had to rechain that arm, and unchain the other one for it to work. Light grabbed the manacles and had L fixed up in no time.

As he pulled the dress over his head, L realized that since he was as skinny as Misa was, fitting into the dress wouldn't be a problem, but he was taller than her by far, so a dress that would be revealing on her would give him no modesty whatsoever, especially if he was not allowed to wear boxers.

Light seemed to have realized this before, and threw L a pair of what looked like frilly girly panties. Strike that, they _were_ frilly girly panties. At least they would be able to hide something in them, and give him a feeling of something resembling dignity, if he didn't look down.

When he was done giving up whatever manhood he possessed, L looked at Light, asking what to do with his expression of fake boredom. In truth he was scared for his life and the lives of others, but it would do no good to show that to the mass murderer standing before him.

"If I unchain you, will you promise not to run away?" L only nodded in wonder that he might actually try to run from Kira. "Okay, I'll unchain you. But you have to be on your best behavior or I'll punish you." Lights eyes grew wistful at this, as if he was imagining the possibilities. L decided that it would be better to not get on the false Gods side any more than he already had.

While he was thinking, Light was unlocking the cuffs from L's wrist, and running his hands over L's dress. The lacy ruffles were softer than they appeared, and he had to wonder at the texture. Misa would have to get him some more of these for L to wear. L had finally stopped thinking to notice what was happening, but he stayed still, wary of angering Light for no reason. It's not like anything was actually happening, so there was no harm, right?

Wrong. Light's hands drifted lower, and one of them accidently brushed against L's inner thigh. He shivered, intimate contact being something he was never really good at. Light seemed to realize what he was doing and jerked back, eyes wide with shock.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone, I cant believe that we got 74 hits in less than 24 hours! Because of you people being so amazing, you get another chappie! Sorry its not very long, but you really don't want to read what We wrote next, that needs to be re-edited. a lot. Btw, reviews make us work faster! Me and Sam are having a bunch of fun writing this, shes really amazing, tell her how you feel by writing a review! XD

"Okay, so now that you are unchained, stand up and follow me." Light roughly grabbed the others arm, and pulled him in the direction of the kitchen again. L was hoping that he would be able to sneak something sweet to satisfy his hunger, but Light made sure he wouldn't get any.

When they arrived at the kitchen, Light told L to stay in the hallway, and not to run. He left the door open, so that L could see what he was doing, but L was almost afraid to watch. He proceeded to take a fairly large cake from the fridge, and set it on the counter. It was the kind that L always ate, the ones that he could eat three of in a day if he was hungry.

L stared, transfixed, at the cake, the only ray of sugar he had seen in hours. It seemed to beckon to him, begging him to eat it. Without noticing what he was doing L walked into the kitchen slowly, towards Light and the cake. Light saw what he was trying to do, and jumped over to grab L's arms back from the cake.

"What did I say about coming inside the kitchen? And did I not also say that you were _not_ allowed to eat any sugar for the rest of the night? I think you need to be punished for your actions tonight." He smirked, obviously over how he could torture L the most. Finally deciding on a punishment he went back to the cake, and cut it in half.

Placing the bigger half on a plate, he put the rest back into the fridge, and turned to L. Grabbing a fork from the drawer next to the door, he motioned that L was supposed to lead the way back to the room.

As soon as they were inside, Light locked the door with a special padlock that only he knew the combination to, and if anyone else tried to open it and got it wrong twice, it would let off a loud noise that alerted everyone in a mile radius to its presence.

Light sat on the bed, and pulled L down after him. L could only sit in mild discomfort caused by chafing panties. **(A\N: I just wanted to make L say that, it doesn't have to do with the story :) **"Light-ku- I mean Kira-sama, what are you going to do with that cake? Surely you don't mean to punish me by making me eat it, because I'm sure you know that wouldn't be much of a punishment…." L trailed off, staring at the cake.

"Oh I don't intend for you to eat it L, it is for me." Light laughed at the look of absolute horror that crossed the other man's face. L had never imagined that Kira would be this cruel and sadistic; this was just pure torture.

"But as a God, I am not required to do lowly things such as feeding myself… I think you see where this is going?" He leaned back on the pillows, and handed L the fork. "Be careful not to make any crumbs, and don't even think of having some yourself. You may eat whatever I don't, but I do not intend to leave much." Here he smiled at the thought of the sugar addict's pain at feeding his mortal enemy the food that he cherished.

L, on he other hand, just managed to keep most of the pain off of his facial expression, and dug the fork into the moist spongy cake as was his reflex. He ignored the part of his brain that was screaming at him to eat it, and gently lowered it into Light's awaiting mouth. Light had closed his eyes, and sighed contentedly when he had the first bite.

_I don't really like sugar all that much, but this is actually pretty good. Maybe I should eat cake more often. And the look on his face when he realized what I was going to have him do... Yes, that's worth a lot, even putting up with sugar. _

~~A few hours later~~

L looked at Light, who was sleeping on the bed soundly. He had ended up eating the entire piece of cake, and being as unfamiliar as he was with sweets had fallen asleep immediately after fifteen minutes of bouncing off the walls. His stomach was bulging out comically, and the bottom buttons of his shirt and jeans were unzipped so he could sleep comfortably. He was only in that position because he was too stubborn to let L have even a crumb of the cake, and had eaten until long after he was full. L decided that Kira was stubborn, and that could be of use to him in the future, but as for now, he would be stuck with a sleeping Raito for what looked a very long time, so it would be as good a time to catch up on his sleep as any.

The next morning L was awoken rudely by Light, who was poking him repeatedly (and none too gently) in his sugar-deficient stomach. He felt awful – groggy from the little sleep he'd received, hungry from a lack of sugar and caffeine, humiliated from the occurrences of the previous night…. and itchy. From the terrible panties.

But despite how horrible L felt, he noticed (with a small twinge of satisfaction) that Light looked way worse. Kira was pale, with a light sheen of sweat making his face appear as shiny as if it had been glazed like a donut… L's stomach growled, and he clutched it painfully.

Light stopped looking like a sickly pastry long enough to smile at L's obvious discomfort. The sight of the world's best detective in a sexy black lace dress and matching panties, clutching at his stomach and looking so miserable that someone's grandmother could have died cheered him up quite a bit.

"Get up, you have to change out of your dress before the task force gets here" Light said.

Alarmed, L shot out of bed and looked around wildly for a clock. 7:04 AM. _That leaves me 56 minutes to change out of this appalling outfit, take a shower, brush my teeth, forget to brush my hair, don my normal garb, ingest as much sugar as I can without throwing up, and then greet the task force and pretend like everything's normal and that I woke up five minutes ago. _

L looked up at Light and said, "Kira-sama, you have to unchain me from this bed if you want me to be able to change… unless you want the entire task force to see me like this."

Light chuckled. "Well, maybe not today…" L winced; he never should have put such a dark thought into Light's mind. Light walked over and unchained the detective from the bed. Immediately L began to strip, trying to put on his comfy jeans, shirt and, thank goodness, BOXERS as quickly and quietly as possible. He was aware of Light watching him, but made no move to acknowledge this.

"So, L, now I want you to…" Light began. L waited to hear what horrible thing Light was going to make him do next, but the command never came. He watched as Light's face turned from white to green; noticed Light's hands go to his stomach; saw Light's eyes grow wide; witnessed Light sprint down the hallway... and heard him throw up all over the bathroom.

_Baka_, L thought, _his body is not used to taking in that much sugar at once. _He winced at the sound of Light retching once again. _That sounded fairly disgusting…_

"L!" Light's desperate voice cracked on the syllable. "Come here!"

L obeyed, padding down the hallway until he came to the bathroom. He braced himself and looked inside.

Light was kneeling in front of the toilet, trembling as he puked his guts out again and again. The sight was fairly pathetic, and L regretted the waste of cake. In the end, the whole thing was going to end up being flushed down the toilet. _Pity_.

As L stood in the doorway quietly observing the scene, Light looked up with angry eyes and ordered, "Help me!"

Hesitating for only a second more, L stepped over to where Light kneeled trembling. He said soothingly, "There is no medicine I can give you that will make you feel any better. All I can do is comfort you and wait until it stops."

Light croaked from within the toilet bowl, "Well, then do it! Comfort me."

L squatted there for a moment, and then hesitantly placed his hand on Light's back and started to rub. Running his hand up and down Light's back, he cooed softly, "It's okay, it's okay" just like how Watari used to do with him when he would get sick.

Light seemed to calm down a little, only to retch violently a second later. L moved his hands to Light's face and pulled the honey-brown off Light's sweaty forehead.

As Light hunched over the toilet panting, L soothingly stroked his former friend's hair, softly whispering "Shhh, shhh."

Ten minutes later L found himself sitting on the bathroom floor, a very tired, pale, and sweaty Light Yagami resting in his arms. And that was how Watari and the task force found them a few minutes later. **(XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who read this! We were shocked at the number of views! Heres another chapter for you awesome people!**

"What are you doing? Why the hell does my son look so horrible? And why are you both here on the floor?" Sochiro looked like he was ready to explode, but Watari placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe there is a good explanation to why all of this happened? We should give them the benefit of the doubt." Watari had arrived back from London only moments ago, with the cake that L had asked him to get.

"Yes, Watari is right. Kira- I mean Light-kun decided that eating a lot of my cake in one sitting would be a good idea for someone like him. Having a weak stomach does not go well with too much cake. He got sick, and I was helping him when you walked in." L tried to disentangle himself from Light, but he held on tightly, intent on burying his face in L's shirt, trying to hide the embarrassment that came with being less than his perfect self. "Please leave now, I am sure that if any of you were in this situation you would not like anyone to see you. We will hopefully be down later, when Light-kun is feeling better."

The rest of the task force looked around at each other, and decided that nothing bad could happen while there was a camera watching the pair. They made to leave, but Watari lingered for a few minutes. "L, I just want to let you know, the cake that you had me-" He was cut off, as Light started retching at the thought of cake, and L wrapped his arms around the teen gently. "As I was saying, the item that you requested is on the counter in the kitchen. I hope you will feel better soon Light-kun." With that, he left the room, stopping only to gently shut the door behind him.

As soon as Watari was gone, Light jumped up from L's grasp. "What the hell? Why didn't you tell them that I was Kira? That was the perfect time, when I was unable to move!" He seemed genuinely shocked at the detectives' behavior.

"I would have thought that it was obvious Kira-sama. You are in possession of a death note, and there is a 99.7% chance that you keep a piece of it on your person, in the case that I decide tell the others that you are Kira. I would rather not die today, so I protected myself, in the only way I know how. Now if you are finished throwing up, I would rather that you let me out of here so that I may continue to search for solid proof that you are Kira, so that I may send it to people who might be able to capture you after you kill me." L stood up, and brushed himself off. He was cramped from Light laying on him, and from sleeping in a crouch against the wall all night.

As his stomach rumbled, L realized that he hadn't had any sugar for over twelve hours straight. That broke his record, something he was not very pleased about. "I must go now; we do not want them to be suspicious of us and come to investigate. We are only lucky that the camera recording us does not have audio, only video." With that, he stormed out of the room, and downstairs to the kitchen, where Light found him ten minutes later, already halfway through one of the three cakes stacked on the counter.

Light nearly gagged again at the thought of eating so much cake, but managed to squish the reflex. "Okay, maybe you were right about the part where I have a piece of the death note to kill you with. And I will, if you ever tell anyone. But thank you for helping me. I won't be doing that again in a while. I have some rules for today though. You must do whatever I ask of you, no matter how trivial or demeaning. And second, you are not allowed to use the bathroom at all until the task force leaves tonight. Tonight, L, not this afternoon or this morning." L's eyes widened a fraction more, but he didn't show any other shock.

"Why is Kira-sama asking this of me? I do not know what warranted this." Light just grinned.

"Ahh, but you are L. The world's greatest detective. In charge of finding and killing Kira. That is why. Now get out of here and stop shoveling that onto your mouth." L glared at him, but took the rest of the cake into the investigation room. Light leaned against the counter, wishing that he could forget everything that had happened the night before. Except for seeing L in that dress, that almost made it worth it.

When Light walked into the investigation room, everyone turned to look at him. He was starting to get annoyed when L spoke up. "Okay, I know that Light-kun is very interesting, but you all can be doing better things with your time than stare at him. Kira is more important than that." Everyone turned back to their computers sheepishly. Light glared at L, he could solve his own problems.

As the day progressed, L felt the need to use the bathroom grow, but he couldn't send the investigators home yet, it would seem very suspicious if he were to decide that they didn't need to work, especially after the speech he gave that morning. And if the glare he got from Light was anything to go by, it was a very unnecessary waste of breath indeed.

By three o'clock L was about to burst. He hadn't gone to the bathroom since the night before, and he was forbidden to go until that night. He had stopped sitting the 'normal' way an hour ago when he realized that it was impossible with a full bladder. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying for the twelfth time to get comfortable.

Light seemed to notice, and leaned over to whisper to him. "Are you okay? You don't look too good. Maybe you should go to the bathroom?" The cold grin Light was sporting suggested that he wanted anything but, and seeing L squirm provided him with enjoyable entertainment.

"When can I send them home?" L hissed, not in the mood for being polite, more concerned with not exploding. Light grinned wider, shaking his head.

"Not until eight. At the earliest. Otherwise they would get suspicious. And we don't want that. Or at least, I know you don't, because if they find out who I am, you die." With that, he pulled his lips away from L's ear, leaving them both to wonder when they had gotten so close to each other.

L pulled himself away from thinking about his urges, and decided to think instead about how he could convince Light to let him keep his cake tonight. L could always just try begging, but Light would take that as a sign of weakness and probably kill him sooner. _Humm, the sugar would almost be worth an early(er) death, but I can't. I have to keep Kira from taking over the world, and expose him before he kills me! _L sighed loudly, and spun around in his chair. The wheels squeaked loudly on the floor, and everyone looked up at L annoyed.

"L, if you really want to work, you should do so, not just spin around in that chair all day." Light had retained his air of detachment while still managing to criticize L and type at the same time. That was a skill that took a lot of time to master, and Light was glad he had, because now nobody could accuse him of not working on the case. Everyone (excluding L) thought he was his fathers son, a perfect little clone that did everything he was told. They could all go die, Light was Kira, the God of the new world! He could make them all die, but that wouldn't be fun. He wanted to play with L a little longer, Light wanted to be the man to break the great detective.

Light was so caught up in thinking about his impending world domination that he didn't notice when L stood up to get cake, he almost fell out of his chair from the concentration he was exerting. Concentration that would have been better put to the Kira case, but L didn't really have a choice in the matter right now. It was either work really hard to avoid soiling his pants in the next five minutes, or do it right now and feel worse. Light hadn't wanted him to do it, he just wanted to see L humiliate himself in front of the task force, and everyone who was working under him.

L took a deep breath, and decided that it wasn't worth it to be in such pain and distress any longer than necessary, and by now he knew that he wasn't going to make it. _Ahh, sweet, sweet release. It never felt so good. Although I might want to get out of here and change before someone noti- never mind. _

"Aww Ryuzaki, that's disgusting! How could you do that?" Matsuda was the first one to notice, and of course he shouted and made a huge deal of it. With the noise he was making, you would think that L had just killed someone with his bare hands in front of them.

Light just smirked, knowing full well why L had done the unthinkable, and knew it was only a matter of time before the detective cracked. Leaning back in his chair, Light decided that his input seemed to be missing to the conversation. "Well, Ryuzaki, if you had to go, why didn't you just say so? Its not like you were working on the case or anything, right?" The smirk threatened to become a full out grin, but Light beat it down. Nobody needed to see him smiling and wonder why.

Thoroughly humiliated, L stood in the bathroom Light had thrown up in only a few hours ago. He needed to change his pants. His cheeks burned with pink embarrassment, and his breath came out in angry huffs. As he peeled the wet denim from his legs, he fumed at the remembrance of the scolding he had received from Aizawa, who was apparently an expert in the field of bladder control. Who knew? He had spoken to the genius in an annoyingly calm and rational voice, saying, "Now, Ryuzaki, you really shouldn't hold it in for that long. Not only does it result in a mess which some sorry soul, probably Watari in this case, will have to clean up, but is also incredibly damaging to the elasticity of your bladder muscles-"  
Having heard enough, Ryuzaki had promptly and with as much dignity as possible excused himself in order to change. He decided to now rinse off quickly in the shower, and turned the water on. As he stood under the warm spray of the spigot, someone knocked twice on the bathroom door, hesitated, and then knocked twice again.  
_Watari_. That was their special knock- the one Watari had suggested they have when L had still been at Wammy's. "If you ever hear this knock on your door..." he had demonstrated on the rich mahogany of Roger's desk, "you can rest assured knowing that it is not an imposter or a false friend, but me." L was now glad they had decided to use the knock, for now he knew for sure that a friend was at his door, not a killer by the ironic name of "Light". "Come in, Watari," L said wearily over the slight noise of the water running.  
The old man slipped quietly and gracefully into the room before shutting the door behind him. If it had been anyone else who had walked into the bathroom while L had been showering, L would have screamed and covered himself with a towel; however, being L's guardian, Watari had seen L naked many times, and neither of the two thought anything of it.  
L reached up to turn off the water. "What is it, Watari?"

The older man opened the door of a closet behind him and took out a fluffy white towel for L to dry himself off with. As L started to rub the water off, Watari seemed to think before he spoke. "Are you okay, Ryuzaki?"  
L almost burst into tears at the level of pure concern and love that the simple question contained. But as much as he wanted to tell Watari everything, as much as he wanted to let himself be comforted, he knew that he could not. If Light found out that Watari knew he was Kira, then Watari was as good as dead. And if Light found out that L had been the one to inform Watari... L shuddered. No matter what Light made him do, he would shoulder it on his own. He could not let Watari share his burden... and so L kept his face emotionless apart from an appearance of slight confusion which L deemed appropriate for the situation. "Yes," he said, eyebrows slightly raised, "I am okay. Why?"

Watari looked at L and said "You seem to have been a bit uptight lately, especially after your little episode just now."

L struggled to keep his face as emotionless as possible. "I assure you, I am perfectly fine. I just forgot to take care of myself, I was simply careless about my body."

Watari searched the young detective's face with wise eyes, and it took all of L's inner resolve not to flinch away. Finding nothing, the old man said, "Very well. Would you like me to wash these for you?" he asked, indicating L's soiled jeans. Without waiting for a response, Watari swept up the pants and elegantly strode out of the room.

"Thank you," L said too late to the empty doorframe. And then, a whisper: "I'm sorry."

**A/N: Hello again! just letting you know, the review button is actually a button that makes us write faster. If you don't believe us, press it and find out if we update faster. It works. **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello again! it seems like I can't stop updating! Special thanks to ZetsubouAi for giving me a wonderful Kira-cupcake! it was delicious!

L: *steals cupcake and runs away* I have found Kira at last! Ad he tastes like chocolate!

Me: *sigh* oh well. better get back to writing for you awesome people. sorry this chapter is so short, promise that the next one will be longer! OH! I finally remembered! I do not own deathnote. It would be all about L and Light and Matt and Mello if I did. no near, misa, or anyone else stupid. except matsu, but thats only because there has to be someone to walk in on them! *runs away giggling*

L had almost finished drying off when he realized that he had forgotten to bring another pair of pants for him to change into after his shower. Or any clothes, for that matter. Sighing, he wrapped his towel loosely around his waist and made his way toward the door, his destination being his room. He turned the corner that would take him to the correct hallway – and walked straight into Light. Since each man had been walking at a fairly brisk pace, their collision resulted in the both of them falling together on to the ground. Light smacked his head on the floor on his way down, and for a few moments his vision went fuzzy. When his eyes finally cleared, a very wet and concerned-looking Ryuzaki came into focus. The detective was kneeling over him, and drops of water from his soaking black hair dripped down onto Light's cheek. Light looked up at L and was about to ask him what the hell he was thinking, walking so fast, when he realized with a jolt that L was naked.

L looked down at a rather dizzy-looking Raito, and was just about to ask him how he was feeling when he noticed how wide Light's eyes were. And, strange, Light wasn't smirking or scowling at him at all; in fact, Light's eyes seemed to be focused on a spot around his bellybutton…

Copying Light, L looked down at himself – and realized that he wasn't wearing the towel anymore. It lay on the floor a few feet away, where it must have fallen when they walked into each other.

Light and L sat there for at least two minutes, not moving, still in shock. L decided that they had better get out of the hallway, unless they wanted someone to come across them and get the wrong idea.

Jumping up, he grabbed the towel from the floor a few feet away, pulling it over his body, and at the same time managing to get into an upright position. "If Kira-sama does not want to get in trouble, he should follow me immediately." L dragged Light down the hallway, paying no mind to the cameras that were positioned every twenty feet. There were a lot of tapes that needed to be erased, a few more wouldn't hurt.

Light finally seemed to come to his senses and jerked his head around, realizing that he was being dragged by his arm. He quickly wrenched his arm from L's grasp, causing L to trip and fall, providing Light with another wonderful view of his backside.

_Why am I embarrassed by this? It's not like it was a girl or anythi- Why can't I stop staring? Its easy just pull your eyes away, look at something else. Still not working, why can't I move? _Light tried to think about something else, but he had no luck, his eyes riveted on L's ass. _And what a nice ass it is-NO! Stop thinking that! You have to kill him! Although, maybe it wouldn't hurt to humiliate him a little bit more before I kill him. Then I can get rid of the idea that L is a good, law-abiding detective. And have some fun while I'm at it. _

_Why can't I help wanting to help Light-kun? He is my mortal enemy, and will try to kill me soon. And he has many terrible things to me. Yet I feel the need to protect him, and make sure he does not come to any harm. Even now, when he has provided me with enough evidence to send him away for life at the very least. If I were to have the chance to do it, I don't think that I would be able to tell anyone about who he is. I had better not let Light-kun know of this though, as it would only bring more pain down on me. No, this revelation should definitely be shared with anyone, and I should try to distance myself from him, so he will not be able to guess my thoughts from my face. _

Both L and Light realized they were frozen again at the exact time. Jumping up, they hurried down the hallway towards Ryuzaki's room. As soon as they were relatively safe, Light sat down on the bed, still thinking over his disturbing (**to him, all the yaoi-fangirls find it very amazing :) **thoughts and his next move. He had to find a way to keep L from telling anyone, but not causing him any real harm. _Perfect, I know exactly what to do!_

At the same time L was getting dressed in the usual outfit. The clothes gave him a sense of normalcy that erased some of the anxiety from dealing with Light's unpredictability. "L! Come here!" _Exactly_.

"L, I would like you to dismiss all of the task force today between 10 and 11, and make sure no cameras are able to see us in here, or coming here tonight. And I have decided to let you have your cake tonight." L jumped up, his mood lifting and darkening in turns. There was no reason he should be happy about eating cake at night, he did that normally. He resolved not to let Light have any power over him. Even if he had to go without his sweets.

Light noticed his behavior and seemed to guess the reason behind it. "Even if I do allow you to have your sugar, that doesn't mean that I will be going easy on you. I know that your brain needs to have sugar to function, and I want you to remember what I do to you tonight." L shivered a little at the thought, but decided against giving Light any satisfaction. Instead he went to the kitchen to pick out the food he wanted to bring for the rest of the evening. If he ran out, Light-kun would not likely be so nice as to let him get more. _There is a 97.3% of him not letting me out of the room all night._ Trying not to dwell on that L glanced at the clock. 9:45. The shower had taken longer than he thought, and the meeting with Raito afterwards wasn't so short either. Mostly a lot of staring. Too bad the boy was evil, he would have made a good… friend. That's all he was, and would ever be.

L sat doen at his chair a little after ten, and he decided to wait half an hour before sending the task force home, as to not cause suspicion. He pulled up a document about gender of Kira's victims, but he was too tired to think, let alone pretend to care about catching the criminal that was sitting three feet away from him. _Speaking of which…_ L looked over at Light, and immediately wished he hadn't. Light was watching him intently, and when he say L looking, cracked a grin. _Oh no, this can not be good._ L was right, as soon as he looked away again Light's voice rang out through the silent workplace.

"L, I think I am out of tea. Would you mind getting me some more?" Everyone turned around, L didn't ever do anything for anyone, they waited to see how he would respond.

"Sure, Light-kun, I will be happy to ask Watari to get you some-" L was cutoff midsentence by Light.

"No, L, I would rather you get it. Watari has been working so hard all day, I think you should give him a break." Light smiled evilly and shook his cup at L. L sighed, and got out of his chair to do it. The entire taskforce gasped in unison, but were silenced by a glare from L.

As soon as Light had his tea and L was back in his seat, he decided to end this before Light took it any farther.

"Okay everyone, I think that is all for today. There is not much more that could be done today that couldn't be done tomorrow." L silently dared anyone to ask why he was sending them home so early, as it was only ten-thirty. Usually they were worked until at least midnight, when they could barely drive themselves home from exhaustion.

They all grudgingly left except for, once again, Sochiro Yagami. "Light, are you sure you're okay? You were sick this morning, and the both of you have been acting strange lately. Maybe being so close to each other isn't a very good thing for your health?" They both shook their heads no.

"Yagami-san, I hope you know that even though the handcuffs are off there is still a percent that your son is Kira, and he must still stay close to me at all times. Until Kira is caught and we are sure that your son was not Kira at one time, we have no choice. I assure you what happened today was merely a coincidence, and there is no real reason why the we should be separated, unless you are trying to protect your son from being discovered by the police, which could be convictable in a court of law if he was, in fact, Kira." L stood a little straighter and faced the elder Yagami, so that their eyes were at the same height. Sochiro looked taken aback at being stared at so intently by Ryuzaki, who never really looked anyone in the eyes, unless he wanted something from them. Which he did.

L needed Light's father out of the way, because he didn't want Light to be under any suspicion from his father or the police force. _How twisted is that, when the person in charge of catching a major criminal helps them hide from his own father_. Sochiro decided that no real harm could come to the boys, as there were cameras all over the building, recording everything that went on. What he didn't know was the boys would be staying in L's room, which he had requested be designed with no cameras. L knew he was a hypocrite, but he didn't care. And having one room in the building that wasn't monitored served to be invaluable, in times like these when L didn't want anyone knowing what he was doing.

"Okay, well I trust that you two won't get into too much trouble, so I'll be back here in the morning. Goodnight Light, I hope that you sleep well. Try not to overwork yourself, you need to rest after being sick." With that, he exited and left the two geniuses alone.

A/N: Okay, so how did you guys like it? didja find it amazing? you can thank my amazing friend Sam for thinking up the shower scene for this! If you liked or disliked or were made violently ill by this story please leave a review to tell me what i did right! (or wrong, but nicely please!) And if you want to tell me something to have me make L do I am definitely open to suggestions! I want to have more ways to torture him! I mean, uhh, have Light torture him...

L: Oh god. Please don't make me do anything bad, Rose-san! *runs away screaming for his life*

Bwahaha, if you want to see L again, leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yeah, yeah,i know. this is a very weird story and I'm deeply sorry that my brain is so perverted. I'm going to change the rating as to not scar small children. If you are still reading this, wow, umm thanks, and sorry that it got kind of bad. I will try to fix it soon. Tell me what needs to be fixed! And I didn't write the part about L, (Trust me, you will know what part I mean) Sam did. so we are both crazy :) Sorry again for the terrible-ness!

Light watched the monitors until he was sure that his father was gone before turning on L with a sadistic smile on his face. "Now, my dear little Lawliet, what shall we have you do tonight? Gather all the cake you need and be in your room wearing the outfit that's on the bed in ten minutes. I have to go out and grab something quickly." He sent a unnecessary warning glare at L, L knew that if he did anything that he was not told to do, there would be a punishment, most likely death.

As Light walked out of the room, L trudged to the kitchen, and grabbed the cake he had carefully packed up for the night. When he got to his room, which was starting to feel more like a torture chamber than a place for relaxation, he set the cake carefully down on the table. Bracing himself, he turned slowly towards the bed, dreading the "outfit" that Light had chosen for him this time.

_Oh God. This has to be a joke. Even Kira himself wouldn't be this cruel._ On the bed lay a pink dress this time, complete with miniskirt and padded cleavage. But that wasn't all. There were some pink fluffy cat ears and a tail this time, lying next to the dress. They were obviously a matching set. _Joy and rapture. I think Kira just found a new level of evil._

When Light got back to the suite with the *ahem* ITEM, he found L sitting like he always did, but wearing the dress. No cat ears, and he had already managed to get cake on the bow of the dress.

*CRACK* The sound of a whip snapping barely gave L enough warning before he felt the pain on his wrist. He looked up, and sure enough, Light was standing there with a black leather whip in his hand.

"What the hell? What was that for? And where did you ven get that anyway?" L almost regretted asking the last question, he really didn't want to know about Kira's sex life. _Or do I?...NO! I cannot think like that! He is my enemy!_ Light didn't seem to notice L's inner ramblings, and he walked over to Ryuzaki and threw him on the floor.

"That was merely a taste of your punishment for tonight. I borrowed the whip from Misa, she was very happy when I asked her for it. Now you already got one for staining your dress that I picked out special for you, but you have to get two more for not putting on the ears and tail. Lift up your skirt." L complied, scared of what would be done to him if he resisted. Light delivered two strikes, one to each thigh. L winced, trying not to show how much it hurt. There were already two red marks on his skin, which would develop into very pronounced welts in a matter of hours.

L sullenly got up and picked up the ears like they were flea-bitten. "Why do I have to wear these again, Kira-sama?" Disbelief colored his tone as he slowly pulled them on, afraid of the whip in Lights hand.

"Well, L, it gives me a sense of power, because I like seeing other people in pain. Especially you. I hate you so much that everything you do makes me want to strangle you. But first I will break you, make you beg me to kill you. Then I will grant your wish. The day you die will be an official holiday in my new world." At this, Light laughed triumphantly, (**Ha, Rebecca, if you're reading this, TRIUMPH**!) and went to sit down on the chair beside the bed.

"Now, tonight, I thought we could just get to know each other a little better, and play a friendly game of truth or dare. Of course, I will be asking all the questions, and you will be the one doing everything. Because I don't want you to think that it's okay to dare me to tell the world who I am. So I will be asking you the questions." L rolled his eyes, it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter.

Light grinned sadistically, and then asked the dreaded question: "So, L, will it be truth or dare?"

L was faced with a very difficult question. _If I choose dare, then no doubt Light will make me do something hideously embarrassing (I_ am _in a sexy pink dress and cat ears, and he_ does _have a whip)... but if I choose truth, who knows what he will ask me...?_ L was known for being a very secretive and mysterious person. It wasn't like he had much to hide (relatively speaking), it was just that as a detective, he had trained himself to divulge to others as little as possible about his personal life; it was mainly this secrecy that had kept him alive through all the cases that he had worked on... but in the end, the lesser of the two evils seemed to be truth, and so L responded accordingly. "Truth, please, Kira-sama," L said, already dreading Light's response.

"Just as I supposed you would say, Ryuzaki. It really is sad how predictable the world's greatest detective is becoming." Light thought for a short moment, and then looked evilly at L and asked, "What is your biggest turn-on?"

For a split-second, all L could do was stare. He was encouraged out of his frozen state by a glance at the whip Light held lovingly in his lap. Bright red, L squeaked, "Come again?" **(if you just giggled, you're a perv (don't worry we giggled too))**

Light smirked. "Remember, Ryuzaki, the whole point of this game is to get to know each other a little better. We'll never get to know each other well if we can't even talk about what turns us... well, actually, only you, on." When L continued to stare bewilderedly at Light, the brunette's eyes glinted dangerously and he said, "Don't make me repeat myself again."

L squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. He did not like answering personal questions... but it seemed like his only two options were truth or pain, and as it seemed pointless to lie, L took a deep breath and whispered, mortified, "I... like feet."

Now it was Light's turn to stare confusedly ...but only for a second. "Elaborate," Kira commanded.

Head bowed, L spoke quickly, as if doing so would make his answer less awkward. "I mean, I obviously take facial and bodily looks into account when deciding if someone is attractive to me..." L paused. He had thought that using formal terms would make his confession seem less personal, but it was not working at all, and so he reverted back to normal-speak, "... but what really, erm, turns me on is a person's feet." Noticing Light's incredulous and uncomprehending look, the detective explained further. "I think a girl with painted toe-nails is more attractive than a girl without. Or if someone's foot skin is really soft and smooth, or if they have nice-shaped toes..." L blushed furiously, and automatically glanced at Raito's sock-feet. _I wonder if Light has nice toes...? NO, concentrate on the task at hand!_ He then added, "I also prefer bare feet to ones with shoes... and I like giving foot massages." He looked like he was going to explode of embarrassment on the spot, and Light couldn't help but laugh at the usually expressionless L being so emotional over something so stupid. L looked up, noticed he was laughing, and decided to inspect the carpet some more.

Light had managed to get control of himself and decided that there was no need to press the issue farther. It wasn't as though he needed any more blackmail. "On to the next question! Truth or dare?" L stared up at him, seeming to not understand what was being asked, still wallowing in self-pity over having let out one of his most secret secrets. "L, you have to pick one, remember? It's a game, you know, fun? Well, not really fun for you. Maybe if I let you ask me a question then you would feel more open to answering mine?" L seemed to understand, and nodded.

"Okay Kira-sama, I will ask you the same question that you asked me. What turns you on?" Light seemed taken aback, he obviously expected a much more serious question. It only took a matter of seconds to put his mask of cold indifference back on, L noticed.

"Well, I never really gave it much though. I guess someone that has an intellect that can at least keep up with my own, and they have to be psychically attractive to me,

but that's just normal stuff, nice figure, pretty hair, straight teeth. That kind of stuff." He seemed pleased with the answer he gave, but L thought it was a little too safe. He decided to try to push it, see how far he was allowed to take his minimal freedom.

"I do not believe Kira-sama. Surely there is something he finds attractive that is not a normal behavior in males looking for someone?" Light shook his head a little too quickly.

"No, nothing. I'm just a regular teenage boy, and that's it." His eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't be getting any ideas, would you L? Because if you tried anything, I might have to punish you." He shook the whip that had been laying in his lap threateningly. : gulped, and decided that it wasn't worth the pain, his legs really hurt!

Light thought to himself about why L might have wanted to know more about what he looked for in a boyfriend. _No, wait, girlfriend. I meant to think girlfriend. I like girls. And theres no way he would have guessed that I have a secret bondage fetish. I mean, the whip I didn't borrow from Misa, I had it, but still. Maybe he asked because he wants to try to seduce me? That would be amusing to watch. That socially awkward trying to seduce anyone would be funny enough, but his archrival? That would be so many kinds of hilarious that I might have to see this myself._ Light smirked to himself, and looked over at L, who had gone back to staring at the carpet, trying to disappear into the chair he was sitting on.

"L, would you like another truth, or would you like a dare this time?" L was jolted out of his thoughts about Light, and what reason he could have for hiding his preferences about partners. _No, about girlfriends. Partners implies something other than girls, and he likes girls. Only girls._ L was shocked to find that this thought did not comfort him like he thought it would, but instead he felt ill in the pit of his stomach. He shook his head to clear it and finally tuned in to what Light was saying.

"…this time?" L shook his head again, and a third time for good measure.

"What did you say Light-kun? I mush not have been paying attention." As soon as the words left his mouth he realized that they were the wrong things to say. Light was a very prideful person, and he did not like being ignored.

"I was asking you if you wanted to do a truth or a dare, but I think that you need to be punished again. Lift up your skirts, but this time lie on your stomach, so I can get the backs of your thighs. You also called me Light-kun, so you shall get one on each leg." L obeyed grudgingly, knowing what was going t happen next would not be pleasant in the slightest for him.

Light, on the other time, was having the time of his life. He loved causing other people pain, he actually really got off on it. Seeing L be so obedient actually had him getting a little** excited**. _Damn you L! stop having these effects on me! _ Light was so frustrated with himself that he brought the whip down a lot harder than he did before, leaving torn skin and blood being when he picked the whip up.

L couldn't help but whimper in pain, he wasn't expecting Light to hit him so much harder than before. When the first blow struck, he actually let out a cry, but quickly swallowed. It wouldn't do for Light to assume that he was weak because he couldn't handle a little psychical torture.

As soon as Light was done, L pulled his skirts back down and tried to hold in the tears that were threatening to spill over his eyes. He almost succeeded, but as he sat back the way he normally did without realizing it the cuts on the backs of his legs opened again, and the pain sent L over the edge. He was crying on an unsuspecting Light before he knew it, burying his face in his shirt. Pain was something he was not used to, L being the kind of person who never went outside and never exercised, he was more used to mental warfare.

Light didn't know what to do, so he just held L's back soothingly, like L had before when he was sick. Light was suddenly repulsed at himself for making L cry, but he didn't let it show on his face, needing to make L believe that he would be able to kill him if he had to. And he would have to keep torturing him, if only to make his sadistic side happy.

As soon as L realized that he was showing weakness to the man who most liely wanted to kill him, he pulled away. Light realized what he was trying to do and held on, pulling him close before letting him get up. _That's strange. Why did Light not want to let me go? Did he like being able to control me so easily? Or maybe he actually cared about me. No, I can not let him know that I care for him, and I especially can not let him use my feelings against me. That would be playing right into the lion's mouth. _

When L was safely far enough away from Light to be out of range of that whip. He sank onto the floor onto his knees, trying to make the pain subside. It didn't really matter if his reasoning abilities dropped any more, it's not like he need3ed to think, all they were doing was playing truth or dare.

Light, as if on command, stood up and walked over to L, his eyes narrowing. "We weren't done with our game yet. Would you like to keep playing?" He held the whip menacingly in his hands, and L decided that anything would be better than the alternative.

"Of course. I wouldn't want the almighty Kira-sama to be kept waiting. Go ahead with whatever ridiculous trivial things you have to ask." He couldn't quite keep the distain from his voice; it was obvious he thought the whole game pointless and stupid. Kira just smiled and walked back to sit down again.

"Now, L, truth or dare?" L decided for a minute, and then realized that it didn't matter, Light could make him do anything or tell him anything anyway. Might as well do the one he thought would aggravate the boy more.

"Truth." Light smiled, he had been expecting this. Whatever he had planned was not going to be fun, L could tell that much.

"Okay, Lawliet," L did not like hearing his own name out of the mouth of a cold-blooded killer, especially one who seemed bent on destroying his mental health. "Now tell me, do you like guys or girls?" L was taken aback, he expected something more personal. _I guess it can be considered personal, but I never really cared. I have never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend, but that doesn't mean anything. I know who I like, but it wouldn't really change anything for Light-kun to know. I guess there is no real reason to lie about this. Well here goes._

A/n: ooh cliff hanger! yeah the next chapter should be up in a few days. Again, sorry, and if you are still reading this, good job! You braved the idiocy! Too bad theres only more idiocy. Ha well i have to go try to fix this story. byeee!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello! its me again! no, i didnt die, but i had finals this week and my mom forced me to study, but it is the weekend now and after monday im done with school til next year! I also got sucked into harry potter/draco malfoy amazing yaoi-ness. Me and my friends all dressed up as L today, it was amazing, it made us so much smarter! XD jk but i sat through half of my english final like L. Okay, enough about me, on with the story!

"Why so curious Kira-sama? Is it just curiosity, or something more? Do you wish to know if I return the feelings you so obviously have for me?" L decided that for the bluff to work he might be beaten up a little in the process. He didn't think that the murderer had any feelings for him except for loathing, but it could work in his favor if it turned out to be true. On the other hand, if he was right that Light hated him, insinuating that he might be anything less than perfect might push him off the deep end and drive him to kill L. **(A/N I am NOT saying being gay makes you less than perfect, it's just what L was thinking at the time!)**

Light seemed unfazed, and continued to smile that creepy smile at L. "Why, Ryuzaki, I was just inquiring into your preferences. I did not in any way say you might like me, what gave you that idea? Unless you really do like me, in that case, I can see where you mistook my question for something more." _Damn! He got me! Saying that he didn't like me at all while making it seem like the only reason I could have said that was if I liked him! That's not fair!_

L kept his face blank as well while he answered. "Well, I only got the idea because Kira-sama liked it when I fed him cake last night, and he felt the need to have me comfort him this morning. That's all."

"You never answered my question, Ryuzaki. I know all of that was just a way to get out of it, but you still have to tell me if you like guys or girls. I am honestly just curious." _A little bi-curious, but you don't need to know that L. I can not act on impulses; I will not let myself care enough about you that I won't be able to kill you. I have to keep my distance and not fall for you. _

"Well, I never really considered it, but I guess I would have to admit that I like guys. I have only ever been attracted to men. I never really thought about it though. Mostly things like that are unimportant to me." Light smirked. He so called it. L wasn't the stereotypical flamboyant gay guy, but he showed it in the way he looked at Light when he thought that he wasn't looking. Light was great at reading people. "What about you? Do you like girls? You didn't answer when I questioned earlier, and I would rather like to know." L decided to try and push his luck, asking the only question that would make the teen break.

L looked at him questioningly, and Light quickly turned around. "Why should I tell you? I don't have to tell you anything, I **own** you." Light almost shouted, his voice breaking on 'own'. He was really mad, but also a little embarrassed.

"So you do like men then. I wouldn't have guessed. You hide it well, what with your girlfriend being a famous model and movie star. But you obviously do not like her at all. So it only follows as though you do not like women in general, only guys. Very interesting." L stopped talking to gauge Lights reaction. What he didn't see was the whip flying at him, if he did; he would have had time to turn before it hit him across the face. Light had acted without thinking, in blind fury, and he happened to be holding the whip in his hand. When L doubled over in pain, holding his face in his hands Light realized what he had done, and dropped the offending weapon.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Ryuzaki! I didn't mean to-!" L stopped him with a look of cold fury. How he managed to do that while bleeding from a large gash that went over his nose and across his cheek was anyone's guess. Light was too stunned to realize that he wasn't supposed to care what happened to the great detective.

"If Kira-sama doesn't mind, I would like to request that we stop playing this _game_ for the night. I need to see to my wound, and it is getting rather late. If I remember correctly, you need at least eight hours of sleep a night to function properly, and it is already almost midnight. I will come back when I am done." With that, L stalked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Light just sat there, shocked. Eventually he decided that L wasn't going to come out for the rest of the night, and got ready for bed.

Casting one more glance at the door to the bathroom, Light decided t let L stay there, if he wanted to spend the entire night lying on a cold bathroom floor that was his choice.

L looked at his face carefully, trying not the disturb the cut too much. If he cleaned it carefully, and put a few band-aids on it, it would be fine. Explaining it to the task force would be another story. _I guess I could make something up about walking into a door or something. It seems like something I would do. About sleeping arrangements, I doubt my back could take another night on the floor, despite my usual posture. I have to sleep in a bed tonight or tomorrow I will not be able to stand up without being in pain. But Light-kun is probably sleeping in my bed, and he locked the door when we entered the room. I guess I will just have to wait until he is asleep and then sneak into bed with him. With any luck I will be able to get a few hours sleep and be able to get up before he even wakes up. He wont know I left the bathroom at all tonight. _

Light couldn't fall asleep. He tossed and turned for an hour, and eventually just decided to lay on his back until he passed out from boredom. He was just falling asleep when he thought he heard something. _There it was again! It sounds like someone is walking across the room. It couldn't be! L is probably furious, I am just hearing things. He knows better than to-_

*Squeak* Okay. That definitely was not Light hearing things. Someone had sat down on the bed across from where he lay, and they were lifting the covers and sliding next to him. He kept still, thinking L was only doing this because he presumed Light to be asleep. They both sighed softly and snuggled closer together, afraid of letting their true feelings show through their masks.

When Light woke, he felt something, _or rather some__**one, **_warm pressing into his back. _I wasn't dreaming, L actually climbed into bed with me and he doesn't hate me. Or he was desperate for a bed. Yeah, that has to be it. There's no way he would have done this voluntarily. I had better get up, or he might think that I like him here. That wouldn't be good. _ With a groan, Light pulled L's hands off his waist, and shoved L off the bed. L, who was still sleeping, having been worn out by all of the emotional stress, fell onto the floor with a loud thump, and hit the back of his head hard.

Dazed, L sat up holding his head. He slowly realized what happened, and turned red, from both embarrassment and anger. Light was staring down at him, a look of superiority flitting across his features. L stood shakily, and sat down on the chair next to the bed. He decided that being aloof and acting as though he didn't want anything but a bed last night was the only way to make sure Light didn't suspect him.

"Light-kun, the only reason I was in bed with you this morning was because I had to sleep somewhere slightly comfortable, or else my back would be in immense pain today. And you were sleeping in **my** bed, so I had to sleep next to you. There is nothing I would like more than to be able to be rid of you. You are the scourge of the world, and a horrible murderer." Light looked like someone had just punched him, he was so not expecting Ryuzaki to say that. When L was done talking, he strode into the bathroom to change the bandages on his face.

A/N: sorry the chapter is so short DX im working as hard as I can!


End file.
